kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
' Address to You, the Wikians: '''Friends, Editors, Wikians, lend me your eyes. It has come to my attention and utter amazment and joy that I have been nominated for User of the Month. I must say first off what an extreme honor it is to even have such a nomination bestoed upon me. I know I'm most likely not going to get many votes because I don't really do mainspace. I've been working galleries lately but other than that I just help out with whatever I can behind the scene. I feel the users that put themselves out there and really kill themselves to make this wiki a better place by improving articles and fighting vandals really deserve a nomination. The other nominees I feel deserve that nomination far more than I do which again is why I don't empect anything really. But for me to be nominated for such a title is just amazing :) It makes me really see I'm appreciated for all the work I do. For those of you that don't really know what I'm all about I do kill myself to better the wiki but I do so behind the scenes. What I do here is I help anyone with anything at all that I can. Talk Bubbles, Images, Coding you name it I will be there doing what I can and more. I do kill myself for this wiki I just want to make that clear. From the moment I get home I am on here right away to do whatever I can for anyone at all. My entire being is dedicated to this wiki and it will be for as long as my life will allow it! I just want to make this clear to EVERYONE. I will drop anything to work on something for you. I will do whatever I am asked to do whatever it may be. So I will take this oppertunity to say that for anyone that needs anyhelp what-so-ever I am always happy to help! I'm never too busy and I will never turn you down. I'm a very nice person and hey if all you need is a friend I'm good for that too :) I promise I won't bite :) So my friends, my fellow KH lovers, and of course my fellow Wikians, I say thank you for giving me purpose! I will talk to you soon, have a wonderful day where ever you may be! http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> Bug Blox Already?? Hey....... Help GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! I screwed up my talk template again! It looks fine on the template but all my bubbles are messed up on my user page. Please help. I'm such a klutz with talk templates :( Synchblade 20:58, February 8, 2011 (UTC) was missing from. Yes, I made a signature but I'm still working on it. It's basically copied from Darkheart's and then modified, so I'm trying to make it look more original. Again, thank you so much! EDIT: Cool, are the videos on a website? I've wanted to try making a sprite, I'm just not sure I've got the right tools or level of expertise. Still, I could always try. }} }} Re:Your gonna laugh How do you get a chat bubble??? Nexdah 22:39, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Please??? :D Picture }} Reply Sorry I didnt know but i still dont know what the coding is...er for the talk bubbleNexdah 21:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sprite WOW!! Armored Roxas Help... Lonely Well I was hoping that some of these users would stay.I hate how things have changed.I must do something.--The Dark Master 03:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC)